


Damn you puberty

by beautywind



Series: Leap Of Faith [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 三刷完蜘蛛人新宇宙，依然覺得邁爾斯x彼得這對實在太萌太欠推了，之前說好得後續親親補上囉，還沒去看電影的快去看吧！能在聖誕夜趕出這篇賀文可喜可賀！聖誕快樂！





	Damn you puberty

喜歡上一個人，具體到底會有哪些症狀？出汗？臉紅心跳？甚至有時跳得太快撞到肋骨而造成胸悶？滿腦子只能裝著對方，才剛別離就迫不及待下次的碰面？可是也有不那麼戲劇性的、溫順而柔軟的愛情，即使沒有每天膩在一起或時時惦記著對方，也願意為對方做任何事情。

你沒辦法用統一的概念囊括愛情，它有太多種面向，即使讀過纏綿悱惻的小說；看過蕩氣迴腸的電影；聽過肝腸寸斷的歌，但那都是別人的愛情、別人的定義，你只能參考但不能複製。

只有一點確定的是，當它到來時，你會知道的，那是一種直覺、一種本能。

好了，所以說那麼多，簡單一句話就是邁爾斯覺得自己戀愛了，對象還不是同年紀的同學；也不是大了15個月不算差太遠的關；而是差了一旬有找，可能連相對論都過於牽強無法自圓其說的中年大叔。

邁爾斯總會帶著大叔心心念念的漢堡去見他；他們一起在紐約市的制高點欣賞風景、又或者在樹林裡面做點訓練；雖然彼得總說自己沒什麼能教邁爾斯的了，畢竟跟金霸王一戰時少年的擺盪太出色了，但兩人一起去拳擊館練習時，近戰還是多吃幾年鹽的彼得佔上風的，他笑著說自己還算寶刀未老，雖然說這話時總氣喘吁吁的。

邁爾斯開始發現自己的異狀時，是他買了一本新的塗鴉冊，上面好幾頁都在畫彼得，充滿著不同上色方式、各種角度的男人，不論貪吃的、吸小腹的、打盹的，或露出滄桑中帶點溫柔微笑的彼得。

一開始邁爾斯喜歡用橘黃色詮釋彼得，因為溫柔的男人總給他一種暖烘烘的安全感，雖然有時參點灰色的頹廢感，但跟男人並肩作戰過的邁爾斯絕對不會說彼得是不可靠的。

但當邁爾斯發現自己的心跳常常不受自己控制，被男人隨意的一舉一動弄得焦躁難耐時，紅色的顏料就會用得特別多；別離時感受到的憂鬱擴大到讓他覺得藍色顏料並不夠用；這不是青春期造成的，當邁爾斯發現自己的視線無法從男人的唇瓣離開時，他就知道自己找到了造成自己失常的元兇。

**他真想親上去。**

「啊？你剛剛說什麼？」彼得咬了一口披薩手卻停在半途的模樣有點蠢，尤其是那條牽得又長又細的起司線還咬不斷的時候。

但邁爾斯相信自己現在的表情肯定比男人還蠢上十倍有餘，因為他蛤了一聲用問句回答男人的提問，直到彼得耐心重複了一次少年剛剛不小心脫口而出的話，邁爾斯才發現自己居然蠢到把心裡話說出口了！什麼親上去啊啊他在想什麼啦啊啊！

面對懊惱抱頭的少年，大叔本想自誇開口要教少年幾招，但想起他是個離過婚的男人，就感情這方面可以說是失敗的榜樣，所以……他還是閉嘴吧。

然而邁爾斯似乎沒有打算這麼簡單放過男人，他抓了抓頭豁出去似的大喊：「沒錯！我就是要你教我怎麼、怎麼接吻！」

年輕真好，對什麼事都那麼拼命的樣子，他本來都想直接跳過這個話題了說……彼得搓了搓下巴細碎的鬍渣，敷衍的喔了一聲轉起電視，轉沒兩台就被邁爾斯搶過遙控器，對方表示他是認真的，身為導師的彼得應該要教他。

「為什麼要我教你這個啦……」彼得略覺尷尬的搔了搔後頸，他沒跟男人親吻過，更別說是跟一個青少年了，什麼？他自己的初吻還不是在成年以前就弄丟了？噢呃……那個不一樣、不能相提並論。

「我又不能隨便找路邊一個女孩子實驗，但是我得為未來做準備，你不是我的導師嗎？總還能有教我的事吧！」邁爾斯覺得臉頰很燙，腦子裡各種嘲笑自己還能多蠢、想出多彆腳理由的想法大到要震破他的耳膜，心臟也不受自己控制的猛跳，雖然嚴格說起來人類本來就無法自主控制心跳，但這只是個比方。

「好吧。」

完全沒想過男人居然會這麼乾脆的同意，邁爾斯跟他腦中的聲音都同時咦了好大一聲，簡直都能媲美合唱團的音量了。

「咦什麼咦，你不是要我教你嗎？你的確不能隨便找個花樣年華的女孩子練習，我可沒錢從少年拘留所保你出來。所以就請你勉強將就我這大叔吧，好了，快點。」彼得舔了舔油膩的手指後便隨便在衣服上抹了幾下，他朝邁爾斯拍了拍手兩下示意速戰速決，完全沒有要營造氣氛的意思，一如往常的隨便至極。

覺得自己被小覷的邁爾斯有點生氣，他強勢的抓住男人的衣領直接將臉湊上去，眼睛卻視死如歸的緊緊閉著，兩人維持著這個姿勢不知幾秒後，反而是男人率先大笑出聲，笑到淚水都從眼角擠出來也停不下來，挫敗的邁爾斯委屈的嘟嘴，他的表現有那麼差嗎？

「孩子，你……如果不想把女孩子的鼻樑撞歪的話，最好不要這麼做。」勇氣可嘉，但是方法有待改進，彼得伸手摸了摸趴在自己身上的少年，對方那雙焦糖色的眸子此時居然看起來有點溼潤，抓住自己衣領的手指也微微顫抖著。

「教教我，彼得。Show me.」

小狗眼……他總是不擅長拒絕這個，不行、不行，不能總是讓少年贏，這不是拯救世界或是打擊壞蛋之類的，這是誘拐犯罪、對方還未成年，呃……彼得有著滿腦子的藉口可以拒絕，但邁爾斯眨著那雙無辜又可憐兮兮的小狗眼，到嘴的不全數化成一聲長嘆。

「我只做一次，邁爾斯，別告訴任何人。」

當彼得挑起他的下巴時，邁爾斯沒想過男人真的會答應自己胡來的請求，那雙比自己還寬大的手欺上他的後頸，拉近兩人距離的時候，男人溼潤的嘴唇貼了上來，邁爾斯感覺到自己的體溫逐漸上升，他想開口喊彼得的名，卻在望向對方難得認真起來的眼眸時忘記自己原本要說什麼，彼得的舌就在此時鑽入少年微張的嘴裡，像他所保證的那樣，教會邁爾斯想知道的事情，接吻就是這樣，這是大人的接吻，邁爾斯你記住了嗎？不要太躁進卻也不要讓機會溜走，跟著直覺跟本能走，重要的是享受的同時也要讓對方舒服。

彼得偶爾會稍微分開短暫的跟少年解說，溼潤的熱息全部噴灑在邁爾斯的唇上，酥麻的感覺從少年的後頸竄開，像是失控的電流在每一條血管中高速奔騰，直到他的心房都在抽顫不已、直到他的指尖都在霹啪作響。

就在這堂課接近尾聲的時候，吻得自己也尷尬不已且臉色潮紅的彼得想問邁爾斯記住沒，卻發現原本該在自己面前的少年隱形了，不僅如此，下一秒他便被過大的電流彈飛，彼得失去意識前只想著：啊，自己又搞砸了嗎？

「啊啊啊！我搞砸了！彼得！」因為太過緊張的邁爾斯愣了兩秒才發現自己闖禍了，他還沒能完全控制自己的能力，只要情緒起伏一大就容易失控，他連聲道歉一邊把男人扶回床上，拿出冰敷袋貼在男人的後腦，希望等等的腫包不要太大。

邁爾斯盯著躺在床上的男人，視線落在對方的紅唇上時，一股異樣的感覺又沿著他的身體往下竄，他夾緊雙腿一臉彆扭的不知如何是好，還是說自己也該冷靜一下？

異想天開的邁爾斯拿了另外一包冰塊直接就往熱源處按，接著發出好大一聲尖叫，太冰了、太冰了！他到底在想些什麼啊！

軟趴在彼得身上的邁爾斯過了好一陣子才緩過氣來，淚眼汪汪的少年可憐巴巴的望著被自己電暈的罪魁禍首，一邊埋怨著：「你叫我該怎麼辦啊？」

戀愛怎麼就那麼難呢？胸口好痛呀、下面也被冰鎮得好痛啊。

**該死的青春期。**

 

完

 

後記：

感謝我的朋友提供了一個不錯的親親梗，原本還在煩惱該怎麼讓邁爾斯親上去的呢！

非常喜歡年下這種笨拙卻積極表達戀愛的方式，還有叔叔一不注意可能就會中招的橋段，邁爾斯跟彼得B實在太好吃了，完全戳中我的喜好。

希望大家喜歡這篇親親囉，有機會必定讓彼得B帕克Pay back的（微笑），畢竟電影內不論叔叔對小黑蛛做過什麼，之後必定都會被邁爾斯如法炮製的做回去，例如「不要只注意嘴，要注意手」，或是掃腿並拎住男人的衣領把他送回家之類的，作者也想沿襲官方這個傳統！

那麼有機會再見啦！很高興能在聖誕夜趕出這篇後續，希望能讓更多人萌上這對。

 

BY 舞飛音


End file.
